This invention relates to an aqueous suspension of activated charcoal for treatment of soil and turf contaminated with organic pesticides, and a method of preparing the same.
The use of activated charcoal in filters to detoxify water and other liquids, in gas masks for the purification of air, and various other applications, through the process of adsorption, is well-known and widespread. Typically, activated charcoal is used in solid form, as a powder removed by filtration, or as a bed of granular material through which contaminated liquid or vapor is passed. However, a composition of liquified charcoal suitable for spraying large areas of soil or turf, and the method of preparing such a composition, are unknown. Charcoal is frequently liquified in various processes for making activated charcoal, but the end product is usually solidified and may contain different types of binders.